Devotion
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Its day 2 of Kagehina week. I hope you all enjoy my contribution. I WENT KINGDOM AU. HOW CHEESY IS THAT? *-*


It is day 2 of Kagehina week and this is my contribution. I know its a little late, I mean its almost 10 o'clock over here. Holy jeez. I just about made it. Anyways, I've been working on this all day so, about 9 hours and 3 youtube playlists later I got this.

YEP, I WENT KINGDOM AU. HOW CHEESY IS THAT.

I could turn this little shit into a chapter fic if y'all want me too. But you guys have to want it. I have a ton of fics in my waiting list (like over 40 =-= my god) So, if I get enough reviews asking for a muliple chapter fic with me getting more into the past of Hinata and Kageyama's past and the war and stuff, tell me in a review and if I get enough feedback, I'll see what I can do.

NOW GET TO READING *-*

* * *

"_If you want to fight by my side, grow stronger." _

Hinata could not get those words out of his mind as they just seemed to continuously echo through his thoughts. Those words hurt him. They cut at his pride.

"I don't get it." Hinata mumbled to himself as he walked down the halls of the palace. He was searching for Sugawara. They usually met everyday at this time for training. However, for some unknown reason, Hinata was unable to find any trace of him.

"Tanaka, quit making that face. You're scaring the servants."

"Sorry Daichi." It was silent for a moment after that. "What are you standing around for? Get back to whatever you were doin'?"

Hinata could hear the sound of scampering feet after that. He quickly made his way down the hallway to catch up with Tanaka and Daichi. Once he made it around the corner and saw his superiors he couldn't help but bow in their presence even though they've known each other for quite sometime.

"Good afternoon Tanaka-san, Daichi-san. I hope you're doing well." Hinata announced to his superiors.

Daichi and Tanaka turned around when they heard their names being said and saw that it was only Hinata. They smiled down at their small friend. Tanaka couldn't help but ruffle the orange hair atop of Hinata's head. (He secretly found it very fluffy)

"What's up Hinata? Do you need somethin'?" Tanaka asked.

"Actually, I was looking for Sugawara-san, but I can't seem to find him anywhere?" Hinata sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I mean, I know this place is huge, but this is ridiculous." He lowered his hand from behind his head. "Do either of you know where he could have gone?"

"I heard from Tsukishima that he was called in to speak to his majesty. He may still be there for all I know." Daichi replied to Hinata.

"His majesty?" Hinata mumbled. When Hinata heard anything about his majesty, he couldn't help but see his face, that powerful aura, it was as if he could feel it, even when he wasn't around. He found it both intimidating and interesting. "Why would Sugawara-san be asked to speak to his majesty? Its quite odd. Did he get in trouble or something?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm sure its nothing." Daichi replied, waving his hands trying to sound convincing.

Hinata blinked at Daichi-san's sudden out of character behavior. He was never one to lie, so he wanted to believe him, but he still had his doubts. He wanted to find out from Sugawara-san himself, that way he'll feel more convinced.

"Alright then, well I'll be on my way then. I might as well train on my own. Can't get any stronger standing around, right?" Hinata said with a bubbly tone as he walked away.

Tanaka and Daichi watched the orange haired teen walk away, they looked at each other before turning around to face the other end of the hall. Tanaka asked in a hush tone, "Do you think he suspicious of our behavior yet?"

"I can't quite tell. Hinata is as sharp as a tack, however, he's as naive as a child. I just don't want him to find out just yet. I don't think he's ready for that kind of news yet." Daichi replied, also in hushed tone.

"I hate lying to him. He's such a good kid." Tanaka complained.

"I know Tanaka, but this is for the best. His majesty's orders." Daichi said.

As they were about to turn the corner of the hallway, Tanaka clenched his fist, bit his lip and mental cursed his majesty. Anger rising, he couldn't help it, he hit the wall as he turned, pain running through his hand but he ignored it. "Dammit." He hissed.

Daichi saw that Tanaka was angry that he hide this from his friend, but Daichi himself was angry as well. He hated this just as much as Tanaka.

* * *

Swing. Swing. Hinata continued to swing his wooden sword out in front of him, he listened as the wind was cut by his "blade" and the sound it made as he did. It would get louder and more clear the faster he swung. However, with each swing of his sword, he grew more restless and bored. He missed Sugawara and his training. He didn't see how training like this was going to get his strong enough to fight by his majesty's side.

"This stinks." Hinata complained as he stopped swinging. "Am I supposed to fight with a wooden sword? I won't get any stronger with this thing."

"Nonsense. A wooden sword is the basic training for any soldier." Hinata looked behind him as Sugawara came walking towards him, his own wooden sword in hand. "Even I used a wooden blade when I first arrived in this kingdom and decided to fight for his majesty."

"Are you serious?" Hinata asked in amazement. "But you're one of the best swordsmen in Karasuno. How did you get so powerful with just this thing?"

Sugawara just smiled and twirled the wooden sword in his fingertips. "Years of practice my small disciple."

Hinata felt as if a dumbbell just fell down onto his head. "Years! But I don't have that kind of time. I have to get strong sooner not later. I want to fight alongside his majesty. I have to."

"Why are you so determined to be alongside his majesty? What do you gain from it?" Sugawara asked.

Hinata stuck the tip of the sword into the grass and leaned against the hilt. He smiled and scratched his cheek. "Well you see, it's kind of a long story."

"I have time." Sugawara replied with a smile as he sat down on the grass.

Hinata sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to tell me what you and his majesty were talking about earlier before you met up with me."

Sugawara took a deep breath and shook his head. "Very well." He knew he would have to leave a few things out but it was only fair.

Hinata sat down in the grass and crossed his legs. His sword lied beside him. He felt his friend's gaze on him, however he just didn't really know where to start.

"Go on, Hinata." Sugawara asked, trying to push Hinata to speak his mind.

"Okay, so what happened was this." Hinata started.

"_If you want to fight by my side, grow stronger." _

_Hinata felt his finger nails digging into the palms of his hands as he heard those words being spoken to him. As he stayed kneeled down bowing to his king, he knew he could not cause an outburst, but he was still gradually upset by this. _

"_I don't understand. Why won't you let me fight?" Hinata asked. _

_It was silent for a moment. All eyes were on his highness as he sat in his throne, eyes closed as thought up an understandable answer. _

"_It is not that I do not like you, Hinata. There are some things you excel in, however, you just simply are not ready to fight alongside me. I don't believe you have the skill to match me. So, until I acknowledge your worth and skill as a warrior, I will not allow you to fight alongside me, nor will I allow you to fight in anything at all." _

_Hinata raised his head as he heard the king stand from his mighty throne, navy colored eyes looking down on him. _

"_Do not grow to hate me for this Hinata. I am only doing what is best." _

_Hinata watched as the king walked away from him. He bowed his head, he felt like he wanted to cry. He had been training for years, since he was a small child, to be able to fight for the king. And now, he was being told by his majesty, that he would not be allowed to fight alongside him or with any of the soldiers in actual combat. _

_Hinata punched the tiled flooring beneath him and stood up to his feet. He gave a bow to the guards and walked out of the throne room and allowed the next person in. When he exited the throne room, he saw that Nishinoya was waiting for him. _

"_So, what did he say?" Nishinoya asked. _

_Hinata just looked at Nishinoya before simply shaking his head, a devastated look on his face as he did, and simply walked away from his friend. _

Hinata buried his face in his knees as he finished the story. Sugawara stayed silent as he let it sink in. He placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Come on, maybe you took his majesty's words out of context?" Sugawara suggested, trying to make the orange haired teen feel better.

Hinata shook his head. "No, I don't believe that's it. I've known his majesty for so long. Even before he was crowned king, we would hang out all the time. We would go out into the villages and I would watch him eat his favorite curry buns for that one restaurant in the nearby village. Sometimes we would even hang out with the village children and play with them. I know how he acts, that speech was no different. He was standing his ground as king. He doesn't want me to fight. He doesn't believe I'm strong enough."

"Well, than just continue to train with me, before you know it, you'll grow stronger than ever."

"But will it?" Hinata asked himself. He stood up from the grass and grabbed his wooden sword. "Will I become strong enough to fight alongside his majesty before something bad happens? I want to be strong enough before then." Hinata clenched his fingers around the hilt of the sword, tears rolled down his face and splashed onto the top of his hand and onto the wood of the sword. "I want to be strong enough to protect Kageyama in any sort of danger. He's my friend."

Sugawara watched as Hinata cried to himself. He really was determined, He even spoke the king's name for the first time since he was crowned. He stood up from the grass as well and placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders once more.

"Then we have a lot of work to do right? You want to get stronger. then let's get do it." Sugawara said with a smile.

Hinata's head rose at those words. He looked back at his teacher. "You mean, no more wooden swords?"

Sugawara chuckled at Hinata's enthusiasm. "no, I'm afraid you'll still have to use the wooden sword." Hinata's head fell in disappointment. "However, its only for a short time longer. Before you know it, you'll be allowed to train with a real sword."

Hinata's head rose once more with a huge smile. "Thank you Sugawara-san."

Sugawara just ruffled the hair on Hinata's head and laughed. "No problem." He walked back and grabbed his sword. "Now, let's go. We have a lot of work to do."

Hinata grinned and got in position. "Right." Hinata realized something. "Wait, when are you going to tell me what happened with his majesty? It was part of the deal."

Sugawara just rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you as soon as we're done."

Hinata nodded and Sugawara charged at him.

* * *

Kageyama sat in his seat behind his large wooden desk. Paperwork was piling up that he had to get done. He was growing more and more annoyed by the day. It seemed as if everything bad was happening in such a short amount of time.

He placed down his quill and stood up from behind the desk and walked over to the window. He looked out into the his kingdom. He was the sunshine. He saw his soldiers training with each other. It seemed as if everything was normal, however it was far from it. Only his top soldiers knew what was really going on. Everyone else is left in the dark, however, Kageyama was going to bring them into the light of the situation very soon.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He turned around and allowed them to enter. He saw that it was Daichi. He had a scroll in his hands. Daichi handed the scroll to him and he examined it. He then saw something that made him freeze in his tracks.

It was a crest. The crest of Aobo Johsai. His hand shook and trembled but he quickly shook it off and opened the scroll and read what they had to say. Navy eyes widened as they continued to read through the message. Daichi waited for his next order.

"Daichi." Daichi looked up at his king who had his fingers clenched around the paper of the scroll. "Gather up all of the soldiers. Bring them into the throne room. Now."

"Your Majesty. What is the sudden urgency?" Daichi asked.

Kageyama rolled the scroll back up and growled in anger. "I'll explain later. Just get everyone gathered together. We don't have much time."

Daichi did not like the sound of that at all, but did as ordered and left his majesty alone to find all of the soldiers.

* * *

"That's great Hinata. Just like that." Sugawara commented as he continued to try and counter Hinata's attacks.

Hinata continued with his powerful attacks on Sugawara, swinging and pushing against his sword trying his best to knock the sword out of Sugawara's hands or knock him down. He felt the drive he needed to fight. He felt in his heart that Sugawara meant what he said. That he was going to help him grow stronger so that he could protect Kageyama. He was so happy about that.

Sugawara pushed against Hinata's sword, they pushed against each other, feet digging into the dirt as they tried to hold the other back. Sugawara swiped his leg out and tripped Hinata. Hinata fell onto his back and felt the pain running through him. Sugawara placed the tip of the wooden sword at Hinata's neck and the orange haired teen just stared up at him.

"Damn. I almost had you." Hinata groaned.

"You still have a lot to learn my small friend. But you are doing very well." Sugawara replied.

"Quit calling me small." Hinata mumbled.

"I apologize." Sugawara said.

"Sugawara." Hinata and Sugawara turned around as Tanaka came running towards them. Sugawara could see the urgency in Tanaka's expression and walked towards Tanaka and met him halfway and told Hinata to stay back. "I have news from his majesty."

"His majesty?" Sugawara looked back at Hinata who was just watching them. "What did he say?"

"I don't have specifics since I was told by Daichi, but his majesty wants all soldiers to report to the throne room immediately." Tanaka reported.

Sugawara sighed and ran a hand through his light coloured haired. He looked back at Hinata and sighed. He knew he could get in trouble for this, but he knew it was necessary. "Hinata, come on. We have to meet with the king immediately."

"What the hell are you doing?" Tanaka asked in a hiss.

"Hinata has a right to know." Sugawara replied.

"Are you nuts? His majesty will have a cow if he sees Hinata at this meeting." Tanaka said as he tried to reason with Sugawara.

"I will take full responsibility." Sugawara said as Hinata reached them both. "Lets go Hinata. We must hurry."

"Alright." Hinata replied.

Tanaka was not happy about this. He knew about Hinata's ban from anything military related. He wanted nothing to do with his, whatever it was that Sugawara had planned. Tanaka planned to keep his position after all.

* * *

Kageyama sat in his throne as he watched all of his soldiers pile inside the large throne room, patiently waiting for what he had to say. There were only a few more people who needed to be here before he would speak his mind. He had to share this news with his soldiers. He wished he could hold it off until he found a calmer way to announce this, but with such a small time frame, he had to make his voice be known and give the terrible news.

As the doors on the left side of the room opened once more, Kageyama looked over to see Tanaka walk inside first, and then Sugawara. However, when he saw Hinata walk inside as well, he stood up from his throne. He was a bit angered by the fact that Hinata has completely disobeyed his order of staying out of all military conduct until he was given the go-ahead by he himself.

He stepped down from the throne and walked over towards Sugawara, Tanaka and Hinata. Hinata noticed Kageyama heading towards them and hid behind Sugawara.

"What the hell are you doing here, dumbass Hinata?" Kageyama hissed.

"Ehh, but Sugawara-san said that you were expecting an audience with us. He invited me along." Hinata complained.

Kageyama glared at Sugawara who felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck.

"We'll talk later Sugawara. For now, Hinata," Kageyama looked back at the orange haired teen. "Get out. You are not welcome here. This is military business."

"Come on your majesty. I just want to know what's going on." Hinata pleaded.

"I don't want you getting involved." Kageyama growled.

"Why not? What the hell is so important that I can't hear about it?" Hinata shouted.

Kageyama grabbed hold of Hinata's collar and pushed him against the wall. He knew he was going to regret this but he was pissed off. He didn't care. "We are about to go to war with Aobo Johsai. Is that good enough for ya?"Kageyama shouted.

Everyone in the hall was silent. Kageyama released hold of Hinata who fell to the ground from the shock. He turned around to face his soldiers.

"That's right. Aobo Johsai has declared war on us. For what reason, I was not told. However, I must let you know they have given us a short amount of time to prepare. Only three weeks. I need you all to get prepared, train as hard as you can, get all of the weapons loaded, sharpened and shined and to tell your families." Kageyama announced.

The soldiers looked around at each other. The news of war making them anxious and worrisome. Kageyama saw this in their expressions.

"I know this is rather sudden, however, I want you all to trust me. I will try my best to get Aobo to reconsider their decision, but I ask that you prepare anyways. I apologize that I'm risking your lives along with mine, but I will not allow my kingdom to suffer if we lose."

Kageyama took a deep breath. "That is all. You are all dismissed for the day. You may go home to your families if you must. All I ask is that you return within two days."

Once everyone exited the throne room, the only ones left inside were Kageyama and Hinata who was still in shock.

Kageyama removed his crown from above his head and sat down on the tile flooring. He stared at his crown as his thought process ran amuck.

"Sometimes I wish I never became king." Kageyama said to himself.

"That's ridiculous. You're a great king. We need you." Hinata spoke to Kageyama.

Kageyama tossed his crown aside and placed a hand over his face and sighed. "I'm not cut out to be king. A good king keeps his people from getting into war. If I were a good king, I wouldn't have to tell my soldiers to prepare to die."

Hinata moved so that he was sitting in front of Kageyama. He placed the crown back on Kageyama's head and smiled.

"You are our king. If something bad happens, you have everyone in the palace at your side to help you fix it. That's why we all love and support you. You are our king, your majesty." Hinata said with encouragement and a smile.

Kageyama looked Hinata in the eye. He saw the sad smile on his face. Kageyama smiled a very small smile as well.

"I understand. My kingdom and its people mean a lot to me. It was handed down to me by my mother. I accepted it with arms wide open because she believed I was ready." Kageyama said.

"I also believe you are ready." Hinata said.

Kageyama watched as Hinata rubbed his neck. He could see the very faint fingerprint marks on Hinata's neck from when he was holding him by the neck just a few minutes ago. Kageyama leaned forward and brushed his fingers against Hinata's neck. The other couldn't help but be surprised by his sudden actions. Kageyama examined the prints closer as he lowered the Hinata's collar just a bit.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you earlier. I was just angry that you disobeyed my warning of banishment from anything and everything military related." Kageyama said in apology.

Hinata placed a hand over Kageyama's that was still on his neck. "Its alright. You were angry. I shouldn't have come. I should have known it was too good to be true that you finally accepted me and my skill."

"You are a brilliant swordsman." Kageyama admitted. "However, your skill to strategize and think on your feet, not to mention physical and mental strength are still atrocious."

Hinata chose not to take that harsh comment too badly as he knew it was only tough love and tough criticism.

"I'll work on that." Hinata said.

"I'm only looking out for you." Kageyama confessed. He removed his fingers from Hinata's neck and placed it back in his lap. "You are a good friend of mine, have been since childhood. I don't want to see you go out there and risk your life when you aren't ready."

Hinata tilted his head. "What are you saying, your majesty?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to send you out into anything like this and watch you die knowing you were not at my approved skill level of fighting. The last thing want is for you to die out in battle on my terms." Kageyama explained.

Hinata smiled. "So you were only trying to protect me huh? Why didn't you just tell me that before?"

Kageyama felt himself get a bit flustered. "No reason really. I just wanted to push you to grow stronger. I meant what I said. If you want to fight by my side, grow stronger."

Hinata stood up from the floor and held out a hand to Kageyama. "You got it your majesty. I promise, in three weeks, I will try my best to be strong enough to be able to be with you and protect you through this war. You can count on me."

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hand and the other helped pull him up. "I'd love to see you try. But strength takes years to build up. How do you plan to get strong enough in only a few weeks?" Kageyama asked with a grin.

Hinata placed a hand over his heart. "I'll do as you said. If I want to fight by your side, I'll grow stronger. I'll train for hours and hours on end until I'm strong enough to beat even Sugawara-san."

Kageyama patted Hinata's shoulders and pushed him off. "If you plan to do that, then don't stand around here. Go and train. But I give no promises that I'll let you go along with me."

Hinata turned around as he walked backwards towards the double doors. "I'm going to work myself to the bone. that way you'll have to take me."

As Hinata turned around and walked out the doors, Kageyama smiled to himself. "Whatever you say." As he made his way out of the throne room, he couldn't help but think of Hinata. "I wish he would stop calling me "majesty" already." Kageyama liked it better when Hinata called him by his name. When he called him "majesty" it felt as if they weren't as close. "I'll have to talk to him about that later."

* * *

And there we have it. Day 2 Kagehina week fanfic complete. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Review lovelies.


End file.
